


Dear Diary

by TheLittleRocketMan



Series: RWBY LEWDs [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drugs, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Insults, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Nudity, Sex Toys, Stockings, Teasing, Thighs, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: Sometimes, Weiss wishes she could get away. Be away from the responsibilities of being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Compny, of being waited on hand and foot. This is one of those times. Skip to Chapter 3 for the really good stuff.





	1. The Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something resembling sexually explicit material. Hopefully it isn't terrible.

“Excellent form, Ms. Schnee. That will be all for today.” 

Weiss took off her mask and raised her sword in salute toward her fencing instructor. The salute was returned and she was dismissed. As she walked away and placed her training sword on the rack she saw Lily, her personal assistant, and handmaid as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, assigned to help her with her professional needs and cater to her personal needs around Schnee Manor. 

“That was a wonderful display, Weiss,” Lily said as Weiss began to walk back to a changing room. “I just wanted to tell that your trip to Menagerie has been scheduled for a week from today. Hopefully you can make an impression on their chief to have him let the company conduct business there.”

“Great,” Weiss said as she changed into her normal clothes. “I have to hopefully not be like Father and offend them.” Lily sighed. 

“As for what you have for the rest of your day, Ruby will be coming later to ask for assistance in dealing with a Grimm infestation near a village on the outskirts of Shion. Winter will also be coming for dinner tonight.”

“Fantastic,” Weiss said, remembering her old friend and her sister. “Does Olive have a menu planned for tonight?” 

“Not yet,” Lily replied. But she has some desserts for you to consider since you mentioned to her how your guest Ruby Rose, and I quote, ‘loves sweets more than anything you can put into your mouth’.

Olive. The Schnee personal chef. She was hired shortly after Weiss had graduated from Beacon Academy, having already posted an impressive resume at about the same age as Weiss. Weiss thought of the times she had seen Olive slaving away at a well-cooked meal and the times she’d come to the table and cook table side or serve her personally, and how she would just love for Olive to…

“Anyway, Lily,” Weiss said snapping back to reality. “Anything else I should be aware of?”

“As a matter of fact, there is.” Lily looked around before scooting closer to Weiss. “I went to Pleasure Planet as you asked.”

Lily handed Weiss a bag that looked rather orthodox and plain, but inside it was contents from Remnant’s premier sex shop. Weiss looked inside the bag and looked stone-faced at Lily. “I may have added something a little extra,” Lily confessed.

Weiss’s face turned red. “Please place these in my room. After that, we’ll go see Olive.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lily said leaving Weiss to her thoughts. “That Lily,” she said to herself. Weiss turned to see he her leaving and thinking about the sight. Weiss’ hand started to seemingly move on its own before Weiss shook her head out of her daydreaming.

After getting changed into her normal dress, Weiss and Lily made their way into the manor’s kitchen. Among the multitude of pots and pans was Olive pulling something out of the oven. “Ah. Hello, Miss Schnee,” she said cheerfully. “You’re just in time. I’ve just pulled some cookies out of the oven.” 

Weiss and Lily took in the smell. “Amazing,” Lily said taking one. The wolfing down reminded the heiress of Ruby. Olive took one of the cookies she had taken out of the oven and split it into two. “Try this one just out of the oven,” Olive said. “Double chocolate chip. Ruby’s going to love this.” Weiss closed her eyes and found herself in bliss at the softness. “That good, huh?” Olive asked. “Hang on.” Olive moved her thumb at a smudge of chocolate on Weiss’s face and Weiss saw the look as Olive licked it off her thumb and into her mouth. “Will there be anything else you’d like on the menu for Ms. Rose to enjoy? Something with whipped cream perhaps? 

“Whipped cream?” Weiss asked. Weiss saw Olive’s eyes move towards the bag. “Um,” Weiss said trying to change the subject and hide her blush. “I’ve heard you’ve had problems thinking of dinner so I thought that some wine will help you think of something. I was thinking a Pinot Noir or Chardonnay, perhaps?” 

“I’ll be sure to have a bottle of champagne, just in case,” Olive said before looking into the refrigerator. “Oh dear. We seem to be out of milk. I’ll be sure to be back from the market before Ms. Rose arrives.”

“Great”, Weiss replied. “Just tell Lily when your dishes are ready and I’ll be down for tasting.”

Weiss and Lily left the kitchen and headed to her room. Her oasis. Her refuge from the chaos of being heiress to one of, if not the biggest company in Remnant. “Lily,” Weiss said. “Until further notices, there should be no disturbances.” 

“Understood,” Lily said. “I’ll be back soon to help you get ready for your guests.” Weiss nodded in understanding before opening the door to her room, Pleasure Planet bag in hand. Closing the door and sinking to the floor, she looked at the bed. “Those dolts,” Weiss thought to herself as she took off her shoes. The heiress moves to her spacious bed and began to take the things Lily got for her out of the bag. Her mouth dropped after seeing that Lily had added some extra things. 

The first was her request: an elegant glass dildo that Weiss was confident that she could take all the way. And to Lily, it was something of high class worthy of a Schnee. The other things however, were all Lily’s doing. Weiss took out a pair of handcuffs and nipple clamps and placed them on the bed. Weiss’s mind danced with the question of why those things would accompany her dildo. Instead, she simply went to her closet and pulled out a bathrobe and a stocking and after undressing in exchange for her robe, Weiss placed the stocking on the doorknob, a sign that she wasn’t to be disturbed.

Back on the bed, Weiss pulled a book out of a drawer on her nightstand She smiled at the sight of her diary, a gift from Winter, which she said was inspired by all the journals she saw people have in the Atlesian military. She let out a breath and opened the book.

_ Dear Diary _ , she wrote. 

_ So much to do. Ruby’s coming to ask for help against a Grimm threat and I’m being shipped off to Menagerie for business. Sometimes, it’s like herding feral cats being an heiress. If I were to be rid of all this, even for a while, that’d be something… _

Weiss picked up the dildo and began licking and sucking. Her free hand moved to her clit, rubbing the dildo between her breasts. As Weiss began sucking the dildo again, her mind went to the extra purchases Lily made. She picked up the nipple clamps and her diary. 

_ Lily and Olive must exist only to get a reaction out of me. Like their one thing they want to see ice melt in their sight.  _ Weiss took the clamps and placed them on her breasts. The stinging sensation made her want to lick her nipples, but the combination of breast size and her dildo meant her tongue had other things to address. 

_ Although, there’s something about them that makes me want them to see me turn into a puddle… _

Weiss put down her diary and moved the dildo she just spat on down to her pussy. She pushed the dildo in and out, slowly the dildo went in and out. As Weiss found herself picking up the pace, and the sensation on her nipples, she closed her eyes and began to imagine herself somewhere far, far away from the luxury of her Schnee Manor bedroom...

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the "good" parts of this lemon. As for the composition, italics are representative of Weiss's fantasy and the world of it. While it should go without saying, all characters are 18+. Happy now, moral guardians? Apologies for any OOC.

_ Weiss was motionless. She had been blindfolded, a ball gag placed in her mouth, and on her body she felt nothing, completely naked except for a collar around her neck and the pair of white high heeled shoes she was wearing. Her arms and legs had been shackled in a way that her pussy and asshole were completely exposed. She’d lost track of the time of how long she’d been like that. Alone. In what seemed like a total darkness. _

_ Suddenly, the door opened. Weiss picked up the sound of clicking heels. “Schnee,” a voice said. “I just can’t wait to show off my slave. “Do you remember your training?” Weiss could only nod. “Have you been preparing your body?” Another nod. “Good, the voice asked before freeing Weiss’ limbs. Suddenly Weiss found herself thrown on what felt like a bed.  _

Weiss put the dildo down and reached for the handcuffs. She went into her bag and pulled out the key. With a breath, she put the cuffs on. Her mind moved to binding her hands behind her, but that would require someone to join her in her dirty games. “Soon…,” she thought. “Soon,”...

_ Weiss heard the noise of a Lock going into place and a chain hitting the floor. Suddenly, a jolt hit her legs, one after another, forcing her to spread her legs apart more until the chains restricted movement. A hit on her pussy caused Weiss to yelp into the gag. The rub on her pussy elicited a moan. “Nice and wet,” the voice said. More clicking heels was the only thing picked up before the sounds of locks and her hands being spread to extend chains. Weiss was pulled by the ponytail as she was caught and held by her neck.  _

_ “I wonder what my guests will think when they see a bitch like you looking like this,” the voice said into her eat. Fingers entered her pussy. Weiss moaned as the pace picked up before a sudden exit. “Little do they know that all they’re getting is my sloppy seconds.” Weiss found herself pushed onto the floor and then pulled by the ponytail again. “Spread out”, the voice commanded. “I want to see all those chains straight when I come back, otherwise you’ll be just like that while I fuck my guests, and you’re wearing the chastity belt. And then, you won’t cum for a week”.  _

_ The sound of punishment sent chills down Weiss’ spine. As the clicks softened, Weiss scrambled to make the chains that linked her arms and legs straight. As the minutes turned into an eternity, Weiss begged for someone, anyone, to scratch the deep itch between her legs. Chained, blindfolded, and gagged, Weiss could only wait until she was allowed to cum.  _

_ “Nice to see you’re able to follow directions,” the voice said in a condescending tone. “Weiss felt something attached to her collar and only one thing came to mind, a leash. “Let’s not keep our guests waiting,” the voice said as Weiss was tugged by the leash as she knew what this was: a mistress walking her bitch. She began crawling.  _

_ As she crawled guided only by the leash’s tugging, Weiss wondered everything she had done that led her to where she was: naked and being treated like an animal. And it seemed like her mistress was taking her to some show at the zoo. The tugging of the leash prevented Weiss from focusing on the tingling feeling her pussy and asshole felt. Suddenly, the tugging stopped.  _

_ “We’re here,” the voice said. “On your feet.” Weiss stood, making sure to keep her leg chains fully extended. “You’re paying attention, slave,” the voice said. “Like you know what’s about to happen.” Fingers brushes across her pussy up to her clit. “Wet already. Fucking slut.” A wet feeling came to her face. “Are you ready for my guests?” Weiss nodded slowly. _

_ Weiss heard a door open. The leash tugged again as Weiss was directed inside. Soon Weiss would be not only at the mercy of her mistress, but also, at the mercy of some select guests.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I didn't try to make this a cliffhanger, this seemed like a good place to stop so this doesn't get too long. As for who "the voice" is and who "the guests" are, I already know who they are, but feel free to guess, even if the answer might be predictable. 
> 
> Next time, the real action. Or I just show that I'm demented. Either way, I'm looking forward to writing it.


	3. The Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the good stuff. Apologies for potential OOC. All characters 18+.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent the things happening in Weiss's mind.

A knock on the door snapped Weiss back to reality. The heiress undid the cuffs and wrapped her bathrobe before going to the door and opening it. “Olive,” she said as she saw who was on the other side. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, just thought you’d want some water,” she replied quickly. Suddenly, Weiss saw a cart with a hug of clear, ice cold water accompanied by fruits and flowers. Olive looked Weiss up and down in her robe. “In case you want to have some extra refreshment or have your bath have a special fragrance,” she said pointing out the extra things on the tray. 

“Thank you”, Weiss replied. Tell Lily to come to my room to prepare a bath in an hour.” Olive nodded and left Weiss to her own devices. As soon as the door closed, Weiss poured herself a glass. Upon finishing, she put down the glass, undid her robe, and went back to her bed. Slowly, she thought to herself to remember where she was…

_ Weiss was led by the leash and she felt her shoes touching carpet. Suddenly, she stopped and found her body being turned, like she was on a stage about to have the spotlight shone on her. _

_ “Hello, everyone,” the voice said, “I bring to you the pathetic remains of the Schnee dynasty.” Suddenly, Weiss found the blindfold removed and saw that she was in a room that screamed luxury. There were two women in elegant lingerie on a red leather couch with a gold finish in front of them a sodden table with champagne on ice the women helped themselves to, a masked cat Faunus smoking a cigar while sitting in a chair, and her mistress’s throne. Behind her was a magnificent bed that she once heard described as “a cloud”. And in front of her, blindfold in hand, was a woman with black hair and silver eyes. She wore a see through babydoll that showed her well toned body and her exposed pussy. She walked around Weiss in high heeled boots that showed off her slender legs in stockings decorated by roses. Weiss knew right away who it was that made her so wet: Mistress Rose. _

_ “So?” Mistress Rose asked as she removed the gag from Weiss’s mouth. Anything you would like to say to my guests?” _

_ “My mistress welcomes you,” she said as if she had rehearsed it hundreds of times (which she had, under penalty of whippings should she screw up). “Please, help yourself to this slut’s body. Fuck this slave to your heart’s content. Remind her of her place in life: on her knees licking the shoes of her mistress.” _

_ The cat Faunus stood up and walked to Weiss, cigar in hand. She inhaled and blew the smoke in Weiss’ face. The former heiress looked through the smoke and saw that the Faunus was wearing the mask reserved for the highest ranking members of the White Fang as it was removed and Weiss found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes. “Schnee,” the Faunus said. “Oh how far that name has fallen. And oh how I’ll enjoy that body of yours.” The Faunus spat in her face and kicked Weiss to the ground with her stiletto heel. “That’s for all the Faunus lives your family has ruined.” _

_ “Ah, but they can’t do that anymore,” Mistress Rose said as the Faunus undid the pants of her suit to reveal a massive futanari dong. “But this bitch of mine can suck a mean cock.” _

_ Weiss apprehended as she was pulled by the leash to her knees and began licking the dick in front of her. Her eyes popped wide as she felt something pushing the back of her head. “You better start showing you can use you mouth,” Mistress Rose whispered into her ear. “Or else you’re getting the ring gag.” Weiss raised her hands to the dick in front of her and began pushing forward, sticking more of the cock into her mouth, eventually taking all the length and girth to the base. The cat Faunus pulled her dick back as Weiss licked the underside while also adressing her balls and pussy. _

_ “That’s right,” she said. “Leave nothing satisfied. She grabbed Weiss’s head as she sucked and thrusted, throat fucking the white haired bitch in front of her. After breaking free, Weiss licked up the drool that hit the floor before being dragged to the bed. She felt a hand force her face to the sheets as she felt a tongue in her asshole. Then a finger. Then a finger again with a tongue in her pussy for good measure. _

_ “Mistress Rose?” The Faunus asked. “What is your policy when it comes to the possibility of the breeding of your bitches?” _

_ “While I’ll admit that having her pop out some bastards might be some prime humiliation for someone of her former stature,” the mistress said removing her babydoll. “I regularly keep my slave on the pill.” She walked toward the bed, turning Weiss around and seductively moving her pussy around her slave’s face. “Fill my cum dumpster as much as you like.” The White Fang member smirked as she stuck her cock into the Schnee’s pussy. And Mistress Rose lowered her pussy onto Weiss’s face. _

_ On the couch the women in lingerie watched the fucking of their former employer. “Can you imagine we used to work for her?” The woman in green asked. _

_ The woman in purple shook her head. “She’s a sexy bitch, isn’t she?” she asked taking a drink from her glass. She put the glass down and reached into the bucket, pulling out a small bottle filled with pills. _

_ “What’s that you have?” The woman in green asked. _

_ “Futa pills,” the woman in purple replied opening the bottle. “Take this and a woman can experience the pleasures of a woman born a futanari.” She took out a pill and placed it on the tongue of the woman in front of her before helping herself to one. She poured the two women glasses of champagne to wash the pills down. “Now, stimulate the pussy, and you’ll have a nice, big, rock hard cock. The two women locked lips and tongue, engaged in their own moment of perverted bliss. _

_ Weiss could feel herself being filled all over and her leash making sure her face was full of pussy. _

_ “Oh, Mistress Rose?” _

_ Rose turned and saw the two ladies in lingerie looking at her with fully erect penises. _

_ “We’d like to spend some time with our former employer,” The woman in purple said. “May we?” _

_ “It’s your Lien”, Mistress Rose said. Her eyes moved lower. “I don’t remember you packing those. Are all you Atlesians a bunch of perverts?” _

_ “Futa pills.” The woman in green pulled out the bottle of pills and opened it and fed a pill to Mistress Rose. “Just swallow this, and enjoy the show.” _

_ It seemed like Weiss’s mind was somewhere between pure white and turning into soup. But in the middle of being shared like a six pack of beer, she saw Mistress Rose walking away, back to the bed, headed for her throne. “Mistress?” Weiss asked weakly. “Mistress! Please, I need you, Mistress!” _

_ Suddenly, she found the chain that bound her legs pulled forcing her forward. And then she was picked up. “So, we meet again,” the woman in green said planting a cock into her ass. _

_ “And don’t think I forgot how your family ruined mine,” the woman in purple said sticking her cock in Weiss’s pussy. _

_ Weiss was thrown on the bed as the women thrusted their synthetic dicks into her lower holes. She could only put her fingers into her mouth and move them to her clit; the only sane thought she found herself having. _

_ “Oh, your mouth feeling lonely?” The cat Faunus asked mockingly talking to her like a mother would speak to a newborn baby. “Let me feed you, baby.” And with that, Weiss found herself being throat fucked by a White Fang representative. _

_ On her throne, Mistress Rose watched as her prized slave was being gamgbanged by guests, all of whom had a reason to spend so much for the privilege. “That’s right,” she said to herself. “Fuck that little bitch of mine.” Rose focused on her lower half, taking out a dildo to work alongside her hands. “What’s more fitting for a bitch? A cow, or a pig?” she thought as she played with herself. _

_ “MISTRESS!” _

_ However, her thoughts were broken with Weiss’s scream. _

_ “Please, Mistress, I need to cum,” Weiss pleaded. “Please let your bitch cum. I can’t hold it back. I need to cum.” _

_ Mistress Rose smiled at the fact that her slave remembered the rules. She put down her dildo and focused on the fire between her legs. _

_ “Cum,” She said from her throne. _

_ With that command, all but the cock in her pussy exited and the one that remained picked up the pace until Weiss’s moans and screams were so high pitched they seemed like they could break glass. Instead, Weiss squirted violently, causing her fluids to hit the floor, the bed, and some on her mistress’s guests. Mistress Rose smirked at the sight of Weiss licking her guests clean of her own mess. _

_ “Bring the Schnee to me,” she said. With that the cat Faunus grabbed Weiss’s leash and walked her to Rose’s throne. Rose received the leash and uncrossed her legs. “Remind yourself of your place, Schnee.” _

_ With that command, Weiss crawled to her mistresses’ boots and kissed them. Moving on, she addressed the rest of the footwear kissing them, licking them, raising them to kick and suck every inch of the heels, leaving no part untouched, truly worshipping her mistress and doing everything she can to kiss the ground her beloved mistress walked on. _

_ “Good,” Mistress Rose said. “Keep going.” Weiss moved on from the boots to her stocking covered legs, kissing as she went up, kissing the outline of the rose on each stocking and licking every part of the rose’s stem. And at the top of the stockings, Weiss found her face in front of a long hard dick. _

_ “It’s so big,” she said. “Suck it,” Mistress Rose commanded. Weiss obliged and went to work addressing her mistress’s member. She looked at her mistress’s face to see if she approved of her blowjob before taking the whole thing down in a deepthroat. With the sucking and licking of her own drool, Weiss felt like she was missing something not being throat fucked. _

_ Meanwhile, Mistress Rose’s eyes were split as her guests were busy pleasuring each other and her slave sucking her new dong. She had heard of these pills before, and how the cock would go away after she came, so she made sure to relish every second. _

_ “Good, Good,” she said to the bitch on her knees in front of her. “Tell your mistress, what is it you desire?” _

_ Weiss switched from a blowjob to a handjob once Mistress Rose finished her question. “I want to be fucked,” she said. “Please, Mistress. Fuck your bitch senseless. Give her life meaning. Please, Mistress, I beg you.” _

_ Mistress Rose grabbed Weiss’s leash, forcing her forward. She grabbed Weiss’s arms, turned her backwards and initiated a thigh fuck while grabbing her boobs. “You want your mistress to fuck your brains out?” She whispered into her ear. Weiss nodded as the cock moved back and forth. “I can’t hear you.” _

_ “Yes, Mistress,” Weiss said. “Please fuck your bitch with your fat cock. Remind this slut why she’s meant to be alive.” _

_ With that, Weiss was impaled as she rode her Mistress’s cock while Mistress Rose simply moved her hips faster. Weiss reaches out toward the other guests fucking, seemingly realizing that her Mistress moved her around to make it so she’d always need to have someone playing with her body. She could only moan being so far away. _

_ “Oh, what’s this?” Mistress Rose asked. “You want more cock? “Am I not satisfying enough for you, my little slut?” _

_ “No,” Weiss said. “I love you mistress. I just want more. Please, I need more dicks. I need to be fucked more.” Mistress Rose had a devilish grin on her, rising from her throne and dragging Weiss to the bed. “So,” Mistress Rose said causing her guests to turn toward her. “Apparently, one cock isn’t enough to satisfy my bitch.” She threw Weiss’s head on the bed and used her hand to keep Weiss’s face seeing nothing but sheets. “When I’m done with her, how about we all help ourselves?” Mistress Rose shoved her cock into Weiss’s asshole and what followed was a blur for Weiss. Deep throating, throat fucking, DP, anal, titty fucking, all sorts of positions. _

_ “Anyone need to cum?” Mistress Rose asked. I got your cum tag right here.” All the cocks left and Weiss suddenly found herself surrounded by four women jerking themselves off. The next thing Weiss knew, she was showered with cum from her face down to her pussy. Mistress Rose moved to one of her ears as she breathed heavily. “Clean yourself up,” she ordered before spitting on her face. _

Weiss thrust the dildo into her furiously completely unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly she felt a burst of lightning in her body and she moved the toy to her mouth as her hand dealt with her pussy. When she came to her senses Weiss took in her surroundings: she was in her room, her diary was on her bed along with a wet spot. And then there was a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to get this out. Two reasons for that: 1. I was out of town this past weekend and I didn't have any time to sit down and write this. 2. There's so much I wanted to write and getting it all down took some time. 
> 
> As for the setup. Use your imagination. 
> 
> Anyway, got one more chapter after this. But, if you're checking out after this chapter, thanks for reading. Will I do more RWBY smut? Maybe. Will I take requests? No promises, feel free to leave 'em if you want but I reserve the right to give a hard no and put my foot down.
> 
> Finally, shout out to RosyPalms for giving the push for not only giving me the inspiration to scratch the itch I have, but to publish it.


	4. The End/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the end of my little story of smut.

Weiss put everything away as the knocks grew louder. Her heart raced as she imagined being caught in a compromising position, and having to explain herself and dealing with the consequences as she moved towards the door. When she opened it, Lily was there with a smile. 

“Hello, Ms. Schnee,” she said. Weiss let out a deep breath. “I’m here to prepare your bath.”

“You didn’t hear anything from my room, did you?” Weiss asked. Lily stayed quiet as she made her way to the bathtub. Weiss smiled as she took a look at the maid and her features. The heiress simply hummed, grabbed her diary, and moved to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom was a tub full of water and suds. Lily turned to Weiss undoing her bathrobe. “I hope you don’t mind me taking liberties in preparing this,” Lily said. “When you finish your bath, you should have a smell of strawberries.”

“No problems,” Weiss replied as she took Lily’s hand to guide her into the bathtub like some kind of goddess.

“Also, should I have Olive begin preparing what she has planned tonight for your tasting?” Lily asked. 

“Please do,” Weiss said noticing flower petals entering the water around her. The water soothed her skin as she felt herself becoming more at ease. “You’re dismissed, Lily.” 

Lily walked out of Weiss’s sight and Weiss reached for her diary, the bath allowing her to let her mind wander a little bit more easily…

_ Weiss was left cleaning up an ungodly mess. Cum was all over her body, in her holes, on the floor, and she knew her mistress wouldn’t be satisfied until absolutely everything was absolutely spotless. _

_ Meanwhile, only one guest remained: the cat Faunus in the White Fang mask. She was on the couch and Mistress Rose was on her throne watching Weiss clean up the mess. Rose had a cigarette she was smoking, while the cat Faunus had a cigar. _

_ “You did a good job training the Schnee,” The Faunus said. “Have you ever thought of having her be more than your plaything?” _

_ “What do you mean?” Mistress Rose asked taking a drag from her cigarette. _

_ “I’m saying that your little slut can make some good money with the Schnee spreading her legs. She’d make a fine whore if you put her out there.” _

_ Mistress Rose looked at Weiss on all fours licking the ground. “Are you saying I should be a pimp?” she asked. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that kind of game.” _

_ “Oh, I think you underestimate yourself,” the Faunus said. “Just think about it: you have this huge mansion. You have all the facilities to train a proper slave. And with the more bitches you have, you’ll have a stable of whores that’ll have you showered in Lien. And between me and the Schnee, you’ll have a loyal client in the White Fang.” _

_ The smoke hung in the air as Mistress Rose pondered the possibilities. More girls. More places to visit. Much more ways to play. She took another drag and blew the smoke straight into the air. _

_ “I’ll consider your offer,” Mistress Rose said while putting out her cigarette. _

_ “Splendid,” the cat Faunus said. “I hope that you don’t mind my second in command joining us at our next meeting.” _

_ Rose nodded in approval before turning her head to Weiss. “Slave!” _

_ Weiss crawled to Rose’s throne. As if on instinct, she presented her body. _

_ “Yes,Mistress?” she asked. Weiss felt a finger on her body. Chills moved throughout her body. _

_ “Looks like you clean yourself well,” Mistress Rose said. “Come now. It’s time to head back.” Weiss obediently remained on all four so her mistress could leash her and begin walking her to a more familiar dwelling. The room was drab, there was only a mattress on the ground for Weiss to sleep. There was a wooden horse next to a wall of whips and crops and canes and gags, and there was a large cage next to a wall of chains and clamps. Weiss moved to the cage and began drinking from the filled water dish next to it. Mistress Rose opened the door to the bathroom before heading to a drawer and pulling out some things. Weiss could see the look of satisfaction on her face. _

_ Mistress Rose kneeled and put a finger in Weiss’s ass. After a bit of play, she inserted a plug inside the hole and let her fingers indulge in the softness of the fluffy tail at the end. Walking to Weiss’s face, she let the vibrator in her hand hum for a moment before turning it off and placing it on the floor between Weiss’s hands. _

_ “Looks like that there may be more interested in you, bitch,” Mistress Rose said. She turned to her guest. “Do you think the White Fang would love a Schnee to have as a pet?” _

_ “My second in command Ilia might like having a pet to play with,” The cat Faunus said. “Let me tell you more about my little proposal for you.” _

_ “Thank you for this kind gift, Mistress,” Weiss said as the two women left the room. “I am unworthy of your kindness.” Weiss’s words went ignored as she was soon left alone. _

Weiss found her arms deep in the water as she navigated to the opening between her legs. The feeling of a petal brought her back to reality and to drying her arms with a towel. She reached her diary.

_ To get away from here would be great. I wonder how Ruby’s been after all these years. And Menagerie must be nice at this time of the year. _

_ As for everything else, maybe one day, but not today. That’s just between you and me. _

_ Until next time, dear diary. _

_ -Weiss Schnee _

With the signature, Weiss closed her diary, put it aside, and let the bath water soothe her body.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I enjoyed writing this more than I thought. I'm not sure if I'll write more RWBY smut, or any smut for that matter, but let me know what you think. If you made it this far, I thank you for your dedication. I know I'm no RosyPalms and never will be, but if you liked it, or felt something between your legs, I guess I did my job. 
> 
> I'm TheLittleRocketMan and I'm out.

**Author's Note:**

> The Pleasure Planet comes from RosyPalms' story Late Night Advertisment: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635838. Give it a read and check out all the other material from this cat. It's real good. 
> 
> As for this story, the next chapter will have the real steamy stuff. Apologies for the lack of steam in this chapter. I make no claims for an update date. I won't abandon this, though.


End file.
